Someday
by rabbit-eared-warbler
Summary: 5x01 SPOILERS! Fill for blangst prompt of the day #558. Enjoy, klainers! 3


**A/N: :D it's finally finished but I still feel like it's horrribblleeeee. I mean I don't know—I used to be "Oh I love writing; I think my stuff is pretty good!" and now I'm just "I'm gonna try to write this—oh no, everything I write is awful!"**

**So…yeah. I hope it's not too bad.**

**_5x01 SPOILERS!_**

**Blangst Prompt of the Day #558 (by acey-gleek-girl): Blaine and Kurt do this big number with the band and kiss at the end. They're back together, yay! So Blaine, with his confidence boosted, goes through with the proposal. He gets everyone to Dalton, Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers, New Directions, and even the deaf choir, serenades Kurt on the staircase where they met, and pops the question. And then Kurt… Says no.**

**Ugh…here goes!**

"So, Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend," Blaine says as he sinks down to one knee, tears glazing his eyes as he looks up as his boyfriend, "my one true love…will you marry me?"

Kurt looks around at everyone, taking deep breaths as he sees how hopeful everyone looks, how hopeful _Blaine _looks. He starts to shake his head, gathering the courage to say …

"No."

Blaine freezes for a moment, a look of confusion on his face before he suddenly springs up as if the floor was burning him. His face is bright red and Kurt can't stop thinking _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_ but as the brunet reaches out, Blaine shakes his head before turning and bolting out of the room.

There's a shocked silence as Kurt swallows. He runs out as well, needing to be outside. He breathes slowly, eyes closed.

After a minute Kurt feels more than hears his dad walk over to him. "Did I do the right thing, Dad?" he asks, looking over at Burt.

"I told you, kiddo, you have a right to say no. As long as you're honest with yourself, _yes_. Of course you did the right thing." Burt places a comforting hand on his son's back.

"I know," Kurt admits. "But everyone went through all this effort. And _Blaine._" He suddenly can't get the picture of Blaine, looking absolutely _humiliated, _running out of the room.

Burt pats his shoulder. "And you two will need to talk about that. But we all know you won't let something like this tear you apart."

Kurt nods. He hopes his dad is right.

Blaine feels so _stupid_. He should have listened to Sam, Artie, _everyone_. They_knew _but Blaine was so naive.

He ran out of Dalton the moment he processed what that answer _meant_, not wanting anyone, especially not Kurt, to see the tears starting on his face. It was humiliating.

Now Blaine sits on his bed in his room, blubbering to Cooper over the phone.

"I should have _known_ better, Coop!" he sniffles.

"Blaine…Blaine, calm down!" Cooper says forcefully.

Blaine wipes his face, nodding. "O-okay."

His brother sighs. "I know you think this is the end of the world, but listen to me baby brother." Blaine rolls his eyes a little as he sniffles again. Cooper sternly says, "It's _not _the end. You didn't ruin everything. You need to talk to Kurt so you're both on the same page. And do it soon."

Blaine lets out a shaky breath. "Yeah. You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Bye, Cooper."

"Bye. Oh, and Squirt?"

"Yes?" Blaine asks, not even bothering to correct him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

There's a small smile on his face as Cooper hangs up.

At that moment, there's a knock on the door downstairs. Blaine groans a little when he glances out the window to see Burt's car in the driveway. Not _already_.

Blaine starts down the stairs, wiping his face and trying to make himself somewhat presentable. He opens the door, seeing his boyfriend standing there.

"Blaine…can we talk about this?"

The hazel-eyed boy nods, stepping aside. He's relieved that Kurt doesn't totally hate him.

"Rachel took Dad home," Kurt tells him in explanation.

Blaine nods. He sits on his couch and Kurt follows.

"I'm sorry—" they both start at the same time.

Kurt shakes his head. "I'm not mad at you, B."

"I'm not mad at you either," Blaine immediately replies.

Kurt turns toward him and takes both his hands. "I want to do this, someday, but…"

_But not with_ _me,_Blaine thinks to himself hatefully. Of _course_ Kurt's changed his mind about forever.

Kurt says, "Blaine. I can practically hear you thinking. I want this with you, just not yet. We're just so _young_, and—"

"That's the same thing everyone says!" Blaine snaps.

"And I'm not _ready_ for something as big as marriage," Kurt emphasizes. "I don't think you are either."

Blaine nods slowly. "I just…I love you so much, Kurt."

"I know, honey. You don't need to prove that to me."

"But I—"

"Ask me again in a few years," Kurt interrupts, "Okay?"

Blaine nods again, letting go of Kurt's hands and holding out his arms. Kurt hugs him tightly.

"So…we're okay?" Blaine asks.

Instantly, Kurt replies, "Of course, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine breathes as they pull apart.

"Fearlessly and forever?" Kurt teases with a smile.

Blaine lets out a laugh. "Fearlessly and forever."


End file.
